tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
GMA News TV Channel 27 Program Schedule
Monday to Friday * 6 am – Melo del Prado sa Super Radyo DZBB * 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide * 8 am – Saksi sa Dobol B * 9 am – Anong Say N'yo? * 9:30 am – Sino? * 10 am – Dobol A sa Dobol B * 11 am – Kay Susan Tayo! sa Super Radyo DZBB * 12 nn – Balitanghali * 1 pm – Shop TV * 2 pm – Good Manager * 3 pm – EZ Shop * 4 pm – Alien Surf Girls * 4:30 pm (replay) – ** Mon: Biyahe ni Drew ** Tues: Good News ** Wed: Brigada ** Thurs: iJuander ** Fri: Investigative Documentaries * 5:15 pm – News TV QRT (Quick Response Team) * 6 pm – EZ Shop * 7 pm – 100% Pinoy (re-run) * 7:30 pm – ** Mon: The Healthy Juan * 7:15 pm - ** Tues: Bawal ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie ** Wed: Tonight with Arnold Clavio ** Thurs: Pinas Sarap ** Fri: Reel Time * 8 pm – ** Mon: Good News ** Tues: Brigada ** Wed: iJuander ** Thurs: Investigative Documentaries ** Fri: Biyahe ni Drew * 9 pm – State of the Nation with Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm – Stand for Truth * 10:30 pm – GMA Public Affairs programs (replay) * 11 pm to 12 mn – The 700 Club Asia Saturday * 6 am – Super Radyo Nationwide * 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga * 8 am – Isyu Atbp. * 9 am – I M Ready sa Super Radyo DZBB * 10 am – Pinoy MD sa Super Radyo DZBB * 11 am – DZBB Super Serbisyo: Buhay, Trabaho at Negosyo * 12 nn – Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm – EZ Shop * 1:45 pm – 100% Pinoy (re-run) * 2 pm – Shop TV * 3 pm – Dear Friend (re-run) * 3:30 pm – Turbo Zone * 4 pm – Reel Love Presents: Tween Hearts (re-run) * 4:30 pm – The Healthy Juan * 5 pm – GMA Regional TV Weekend News * 5:45 pm – Pinas Sarap (replay) * 6:45 pm – EZ Shop * 7:45 pm – Pop Talk * 8:30 pm – Taste Buddies * 9 pm – Now Showing * 10:30 pm – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 11 pm to 12 mn – Eucharistia: Pananalangin at Pag-aaral Sunday * 6 am – Buena Manong Balita * 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga * 8 am – Dobol B: Bantay Balita sa Senado * 9 am – Liwanag sa Likod ng mga Balita * 10 am – Dobol B: Bantay Balita sa Kamara * 11 am – MMDA sa GMA * 12 nn – Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm – EZ Shop * 1:45 pm – 100% Pinoy (re-run) * 2 pm – Shop TV * 3 pm – D'World of Gandang Ricky Reyes * 3:30 pm – Tadhana * 4 pm – Siyensikat * 4:30 pm – Pop Talk (replay) * 5 pm - Toppstar TV (season 2) * 5:30 pm – The Healthy Juan * 6:30 pm – Ang Pinaka * 7:15 pm – Idol sa Kusina * 8 pm – Glow Up * 8:30 pm – The Healthy Juan * 9:15 pm – Campus Romance (re-run) * 10 pm – Kakabakaba (re-run) * 11 pm to 12 mn – Inday Will Always Love You (re-run) Category:Philippines Category:Broadcast television Category:GMA Network